twin tigers
by kruubi no kitsune
Summary: He knew the decision he was to make was important. Either he stay and fight for Soul Society, or he join the one place that would welcome him with open arms and truly understand him.rated m for Nnoitra's mouth.grimmichi starrkXhichigo NnoiXszay KennyXhana
1. finally home

Summary: He knew the decision he was to make was important. Either he stay and fight for Soul Society, or he join the one place that would welcome him with open arms and truly understand him.

He could still remember their offer, the offer that could change his life for better or for worse. They had come two weeks ago, while he was training for the Winter War.

He had been ready to call out his mask, when they had unsheathed their swords and dropped them at his feet. Reluctantly he had relaxed his stance. As a reflex he flinched when Grimmjow had stepped closer to him. Grimmjow smirked and pulled out a black and purple package from his hakama. He held it out for the orange haired teen.

Slowly and very cautiously Ichigo took the package. With slightly trembling hands he unwrapped the dark colored gift, gasping at the item it held. He looked up to the espada that watched him with curious eyes. He asumed that none of them knew what was in the package. At that moment Ichigo knew the item was an offering made only for him. "This offer shows that we wish for you to join us," Grimmjow informed the redhead, walking back to the other espada that had chosen to accompany him.

"We will give you exactly two weeks to make your decision. Until that time we suggest you think on how they treat you," Grimmjow informed, summoning a black portal. He watched them leave one by one, before looking down at the item in his hand. He couldn't believe they had given him such a beautiful item. He gently picked the item up by its chain and held it in the air, It was the most exquisite peice of jewelry he ever saw in his life. (can't yah tell I'm trying to hold out telling you what it is… hehe)

He gently touched the onyx and diamond incrusted tiger, then it's amber colored twin. He couldnt help but feel that it was made to resemble him and his own twin.

Ichigo sighed and pet the tigers chained around his neck. He had made his decision, now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the people who would open their arms to him and accept him. Ichigo stretched and popped his back before jumping onto his sheetless bed. Ichigo yawned and curled up into himself, deciding to take a small nap before he left to Hueco Mundo.

As ichigo slumbered, A black portal opened to reveal Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Uliquiorra Schiffer and Nnoitra Jigura. Nnoira looked around the room, noticing the bareness of said room, "I'm guessing he's on our side now," Nnoitra muttered softly to himself.

Uliquorra sniffed the air and grimaced. "He will be changing soon, we best wake him so as not to get caught in the frenzy that is to follow," Uliquorra suggested, opening a portal and waiting patiently beside it. Grimmjow nodded and walked to the side of the bed, and gently shook ichigo's shoulder, effectivly rousing the teen from his slumber.

Ichigo uncurled and looked up at Grimmjow, like a small child. "I guess it's time to go, huh?" Ichigo asked, softly looking around his room, imagining all the things that were usually there. Grimmjow nodded, and offered Ichigo a small sad smile. Ichigo stood from his bed and stretched his arms, giving a satisfied sigh when he heard the pop of several bones.

Nnoitra smirked and nudged Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow sneered and turned from the orange haired teen, trying hard to control his inner cat's urge to mate.

Ichigo walked over to his computer desk and grabbed the black and red bag that was there. "Well, I'm ready? lets go," Ichigo whispered, trying to keep his tears at bay. Grimmjow bowed to Ichigo and made his way towards Uliquorra who had just pushed Nnoitra into the dark portal.

"You will hold onto Grimmjow's jacket, you will feel exhausted and nauseated when you have made it into Hueco Mundo," Uliquorra warned, before making his way through the portal.

Ichigo grabbed the left side of Grimmjow's jacket firmly, before following the teal haired espada through the black portal.

Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed Ichigo's back, trying to sooth the teen's gurgling stomache. "Aren't you glad he warned you?" Grimmjow asked, clearly amused by the teen's discomfort.

Ichigo could do nothing but glare at the sexta espada. Grimmjow smirked, and picked the teen up bridal style, causing said teen to blush feriously. "Just sleep, I know you must be tired" Grimmjow explained, walking towards the castle that shone bright in the desert sun.

"Where are the other two?" Ichigo yawned, unconsiously snuggling into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow smiled softly before anwsering the teen.

"They have gone ahead, to report to lord Aizen".

"What would have happened if i had refused to join you?" Ichigo asked, it was a question that was biting at his thoughts for awhile.

Grimmjow shrugged not really knowing the answer. "I truly don't know, we probably wouldn't have done anything 'till the war".

"Why am I so special? everyone wants me on there side, but why? I was nothing but a ordinary teenager, but now I'm this vizard/shinigami thing," Ichigo asked, looking up at Grimmjow with innocent eyes.

"I dont know, but what I do know is that, here you can be yourself, you don't have to be scared of letting go of your true power." Grimmjow whispered, brushing the tears from the teens face.

Ichigo smiled softly, snuggling closer to the warmth of grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow glared off into the distance, silently vowing to protect the teen from anyone wishing to harm him.


	2. kitten like discoverys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER TWO

A/N: hiya everyone im so surprised with how many reveiws i had gotten the first day i had posted this story, i thank you for reveiwing i also wanted to add to the will be a bit of shota youll find out who in this chapter or the next one. also kenXhana wont come till later seeing as for now those in soul society are considered evil and cruel. but it will come, so will others. oh i hope yall like this chapter i feel nervous about this one. plz tell me how i did also plz vote on who i should put gin with

_"I don't know, but what I do know is that, here you can be yourself, you don't have to be scared of letting go of your true power" Grimmjow whispered, brushing tears from teens face._

_Ichigo smiled softly, snuggling closer to the warmth of Grimmjow's chest._

_Grimmjow glared off into the distance, silently vowing to protect the teen from anyone wishing to harm him._

Ichigo grinned, when he finally noticed Grimmjow's hollow hole. He giggled and ran his hand against the inside, causing Grimmjow to stop walking and stiffen.

"What are you doing?!" Grimmjow growled, trying desperately to control himself. It didn't help much that Ichigo was currently giving off a sweet scented smell.

"_King, you need to stop now," _Hichigo warned, He had noticed the teal haired male was doing everything he could to not throw his king to the floor and pound into him.

Ichigo whined, but stopped caressing the espada's hole, "_King, never touch his hollow hole, and before you ask it's an area that only his mate can touch," _

Grimmjow panted softly, trying to relax his body enough to get rid of his erection. Ichigo blushed a bright shade of red, but he couldn't help but want to touch it, he felt as if it was there just for him.

Hichigo, having heard Ichigo's thoughts, smiled, "_Maybe he is king's mate". _

Grimmjow continued walking, until he felt a kittenish lick to his hollow hole. He couldn't help but purr, the feeling of the orange haired teens tongue on one of his many sensitive spots, was pure heaven. Ichigo giggled at the noise and pulled away. Grimmjow looked down at the smiling teen and scowled, "Stop doing that!" Grimmjow growled continued his walking.

Grimmjow sighed in relief as he made it to the steps of Los Noches. Ichigo gave a very cat like mew when the doors to Los Noches were thrust open. Grimmjow smirked, at the frightened look on Ichigo's face. Szayel grinned and bounced up to Ichigo and Grimmjow (yes i made the pinkette bounce).

"What took you so long? Did you two have sex on the beach?" Szayel asked poking Ichigo in the forehead, said teen whined and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest. Szayel's grin widened, "Oh, it seems his transformation has begun. Come we need to get him in the lab".

Grimmjow nodded, and followed the suspiciously hyper scientist. Once in the lab Szayel locked the door and turned the many lights on, "Just lay him down and we'll give him a checkup," Szayel said, going to a drawer and taking out a thermometer.

Grimmjow obeyed and set the curious teen on the leather wrapped lab table. Ichigo mewed and played with a lock of Grimmjow's hair. "Oh his transformation is happening so fast, he's already hitting the kitten stage!" Szayel exclaimed setting the thermometer down and rushing to a hidden door, "Take him to Aizen-sama, while I get everything ready for him," Szayel ordered, before exiting the room.

Grimmjow opened a portal, before picking the kitten-like Ichigo up and walking through. Grimmjow bowed to those present in the room and gently adjusted Ichigo in his arms. "Lord Aizen, as you can clearly see, he has already begun to change. I believe it is because, he is so close to another feline hollow," Szayel explained, walking to Grimmjow and taking Ichigo from his arms.

Szayel gently laid Ichigo down on the table, having just now noticed the teen was asleep. He gently pulled Ichigo's hair away from his neck to reveal three black stripes across the back of his neck. "As you now see, he is a tiger hollow just as we expected, but it seems he is the white tiger, while his twin is the amber one." Szayel said, letting go of Ichigo's hair.

"Do you perhaps know when he will transform?" Aizen asked, taking a sip of his tea. Szayel nodded and petted Ichigo's hair, causing the slumbering teen to purr.

"He is already showing signs of being a kitten, he should grow a tail and ears in a few days time, I will watch him to predict when he will change fully," Szayel replied, picking Ichigo up and placing him back in Grimmjow's arms.

"Watch him close, he is the first of his kind," Aizen ordered, drinking more of his tea.

"Everyone but Grimmjow, Gin, and Tousen may leave," Aizen said, drinking the last of his tea.

Aizen stood from his chair, and approached the three he had told to stay behind.

"Gin, I want you to pick three espada and two fraccion members to protect Ichigo," Gin grinned, and walked out of the room.

"Tousen, I want you to introduce Ichigo to everyone, and make sure that Nnoitra doesn't molest him," Tousen nodded and departed from the room.

"Grimmjow, you will stay with him at all times, the espada and fraccion will be extra protection for when I send you on missions," Aizen explained, placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow nodded, watching Ichigo place his arm inside his hollow hole. Aizen chuckled and patted Ichigo's head, very amused by the kitten-like creature.

"Off you go, I'm sure you're tired "Aizen muttered, he himself felt very tired.

Grimmjow bowed, and opened a portal. Ichigo mewed, and stuck his other arm through Grimmjow's hollow hole.

The teal haired espada scowled and smacked Ichigo's back. Ichigo hissed and stuck his head through Grimmjow's hole. Grimmjow growled and, tugged at the teen's shirt, desperately trying to pull him out of his hollow hole.

Aizen chuckled and pushed Grimmjow through the portal he had conjured. Ichigo mewed unhappily when Grimmjow had successfully pulled the orange haired teen out of his hollow hole.

Ichigo mewed and licked Grimmjow's cheek, causing the teal haired espada to smile." You're gonna be a handful aren't you?"Grimmjow asked, setting Ichigo down. It was then that he noticed he had transported himself and ichigo to his own quarters.

Ichigo smirked, and flicked Grimmjow's ear," Of course I am," Ichigo said, walking to Grimmjow's bed.

"Go to bed, you idiot," Grimmjow growled, plopping down on his bed. Ichigo grinned, and plopped down next to Grimmjow.

"So, you're gonna be my guardian until I fully transform?"Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I am".

"I'm glad it's you and not somebody else".

"Why"?

"For some odd reason I trust you".

Grimmjow smiled and pulled the teen close, "I'm glad you trust me, now go to sleep".

Ichigo yawned and snuggled up to the espada's body.

Hichigo watched how his king interacted with the teal espada, and he liked what he saw. He now knew the teal haired espada could successfully take care of his king.

Grimmjow watched the teen fall asleep for a few minutes before drifting off himself.


	3. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

alright i know some of you are confused on a couple of things for instance ichigo fitting his head through grimmjows hollow hole, i thought it would be cute so i made it happen although i know that it would never fit.

Also because ichigo is a vizard/shinigami/hollow thing i decided to make him go through a transformation to become an arrancar, the reason he goes from normal to kitten-like is because of the fact he has his inner hollow.

This transformation is my way of being able to bring hichigo out of ichigos head and into hueco mundo. the kitten-like personality is my way of showing that there minds are starting to split. Please dont ask where i got this logic from im a crazy pyscho insane chick with a really big yaoi imagination. I hope this made sense couse if it didnt then i dont know what to say to fix your confusion.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. meeting the people

**CHAPTER 3**

A/N: alright im so happy for the reviews, thank you so much, this chapter is about the other espada's meeting ichigo in different situations and places. i hope its to your liking also i forgot to add something, this story may have Mpreg. by the way i have no clue what that thing that contains the blood during a shot is called so bear with me when you get to that specific part.

ah, one more thing ichigo has already met nel, so lets say he got out of hueco mundo with orihime, chad, and uryu without the help of soul no espadas are dead.

RECAP:_Hichigo watched how his king interacted with the teal espada, and he liked what he saw. He now knew the teal haired espada could successfully take care of his king._

_Grimmjow watched the teen fall asleep for a few minutes before drifting off himself._

He had been awake for a few minutes, and he was already bored. It didnt help that his attention span had shortened to that of a kitten's. Ichigo sighed and got up from the comfortable bed and warm body he had fallen asleep to.

"Maybe i should explore this place abit?"Ichigo asked himself, scratching his back. It was at this moment that ichigo felt something warm and fuzzy wrap around his wrist. ichigo gulped, and hoped to god it wasnt what he thought it was.

Slowly ichigo turned his body, to try and catch a glimpse of what wrapped around his wrist. He whined when he was finally able to see it. He had grown a tail, and most likely ears during the night.

With a frustrated sigh, ichigo left the comfort of grimmjow's room, to explore the large castle.

ichigo made his way down the halls of los noches, slightly lost in thought. He was broken out of his thoughts when a tanned hand landed on his shoulder. Ichigo looked up into the emerald green eyes, of tia harribel. "You should watch where you are going, young one" Harribel advised, patting ichigos shoulder.

Ichigo nodded his thanks and gave harribel a small smile. "I must leave now, but i would like to talk to you more sometime later, if that is okay with you?" Harribel asked.

Ichigo grinned and nodded." I would like that alot!" Ichigo replied excitedly.

Harribel chuckled and ruffled ichigo's hair, before walking away. Ichigo mewed happily, making his way through another hallway. "ah, there you are strawberry, ive been looking for you" Szayel called out, running up to ichigo.

"oh, what did you need" Ichigo asked, wrapping his tail around his waist. "i need a blood sample" Szayel replied, A soft smile on his face. Ichigo whimpered, at the thought of a needle peircing his skin.

Szayel snickered softly, before grabbing ichigo's arm. "relax kitten, it wont hurt to bad, it'll just feel like a pinch" Szayel assured, giving ichigo a small smile.

Ichigo relaxed slightly, and allowed Szayel to lead him to his lab.

"Now just sit down on the table, and relax" Szayel ordered, picking up a needle and blood container. Ichigo sat on the table and looked around Szayel's lab, that was painted a light blue with red moons and black star's." Do you like it, Gin helped me paint it" Szayel asked, approaching ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and tried not to look at the needle. Szayel smiled and gently grabbed ichigo's arm."Think of something pleasant and you wont feel it" Szayel suggested, placing the needle near ichigo's arm.

Ichigo followed Szayel's advice and focused on the memory of him and his sister's at the park, playing on the swings and then the slide. A small prick of pain snapped ichigo out of his thoughts. "all done" Szayel exclaimed, taking the needle out of ichigos arm.

Ichigo giggled, as Szayel placed a butterfly bandaid on the area where the needle peirced.

Szayel smiled, and scratched behind ichigos cat ears, causing ichigo to purr.

"That wasnt so bad" Ichigo said, jumping off the lab table. Szayel chuckled, and pushed ichigo towards the door. "wait here, while i put everything up so we can go eat." Szayel ordered, rushing around his lab, putting everything in it's rightfull place, once that was done he pushed ichigo out the door and down the hall to, two big doors.

szayel giggled excitedly, before throwing open the doors with a loud bang." I have arrived!" Szayel called out, pushing a frightened ichigo through.

Several groans were heard,but stopped when emerald green eyes glared at them. Szayel grinned and dragged ichigo over to a table, where Nnoitra jiruga, tia harribel, Uliquorra schiffer and grimmjow where sitting. Harribel smiled at the orange haired teen and patted down a spot by her right side, in between grimmjow and herself.

Ichigo nodded and sat by her, unconsiously wrapping his tail around grimmjows wrist. Grimmjow looked down at the fuzzy apendage, and smirked. 'Oh, this is where i get payback' Grimmjow Thought, running is fingers down the length of ichigo's tail.

Ichigo purred at the feel of someone carressing his tail. A soft mew left ichigo's lips before he turned to grimmjow and nuzzled his neck. Grimmjow blushed a soft rose red, before pushing ichigo away.

"If you dont want me to act like a cat to you, dont provoke me" Ichigo hissed, rubbing an abused ear. Grimmjow frowned and massaged the ear he had accidently crushed, when pushing ichigo away.

Ichigo gave loud purr, before a throat clearing maade him turn his attention, to the head table. "i am glad to see that your transformation has progressed so quickly, i hope everyone has been kind to you?" Aizen asked, pouring a cup of tea for gin.

Ichigo nodded, and mewed happily, this caused several male arrancar to chuckle, and all of the female arrancar to giggle, even harribel. Aizen smiled, and waved ichigo over.

Ichigo shook his head, wrapping his tail around the hilt of grimmjow's sword. Aizen smiled, standing from his seat. "Fine, i shall go to you instead" Aizen spoke, making his way to ichigo. Beside him Gin grinned, the lilac haired man was sure the teen would like who he had picked, as his body guards.

Ichigo mewed once aizen had made it to his table. "Gin has chosen you new body guards" Aizen informed, taking a seat on harribels left. Ichigo's ears perked up right, at the news.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

"He has chosen harribel tia, Szayel aporro granz, and neliel tu oderschvank" Aizen replied, a small smirk on his face.

Ichigo grinned, his three espada body guards where gonna be the three people he liked. "ITSUGO!!" A green blur cried out, before tackling ichigo to the floor.

Chibi nel cried as she hugged her itsugo, she had really missed him, he was like her big brother. "i mished ya itsugo" Nel cried, hugging ichigo tighter. Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his tail around nel's waist." i missed you to nel, its really good to see you" Ichigo whispered, huggin nel as tight as he could without hurting her.

Gin's grin grew, when he saw ichigo's reaction to the chibi espada. He knew the teen would love this surprise.

Nnoitra had been watching everything in amusement, he liked the teen already he made everything boring, fun. He turned a simple breakfast into an amusing morning.

Nnoitra snapped his attention to the hand that was running up his thigh. Nnoitra hid a smile before pushing the hand on his thigh off. "Not now Szayel, wait until tonight" Nnoitra ordered, causing the pinkette scientist to pout.

aizen smiled, and clapped his hands, signalling the cooks to bring out the food. "Please eat young one's, today we must see what rank are dear ichigo will be" Aizen spoke, standing and heading back to his seat between, Gin and Tousen.

Ichigo's mouth watered, the smell of the food that had been placed infront of him, was heavenly. Grimmjow chuckled, and watched ichigo pick up a few of the strawberrys and sniff them.

Ichigo stopped eating a strawberry, when a growl tore from both Harribel's and Grimmjows throats. Ichigo looked around the room, noticing that some arrancars were standing, while others had stiffened in there seat.

Aizen and Gin stood from there seats. " Everyone i want you to stay here, and enjoy your meal" Aizen ordered, rushing from the room.

"Protect him" Gin whispered, following Aizen out.

Ichigo was confused, why did Gin say that, Did he mean him. These were the questions running through his mind, as he watch both gin and Aizen leave.


	5. disobedience

**CHAPTER 4**

A/N:Welcome back everyone, this chapter has a small thing of drama and i have finally decided to bring in a few of my oc's and a very special captain from soul society. i know i have yet to do ichigo's rank but i was hit with insperation so ichigos rank shall be revealed later.

RECAP:_"Protect him" Gin whispered, following Aizen out._

_Ichigo was confused, why did Gin say that, Did he mean him. These were the questions running through his mind, as he watched both gin and Aizen leave._

Ichigo ran through the hallways of Los Noches trying to find the pair of doors he was told to go through if he wanted to find Aizen and Gin. He was glad someone had finally decided to tell him what was going on.

**FLASHBACK**

Ichigo growled, and grabbed a fist full of Grimmjow's jacket from where he sat, "Tell me what's going on, now!" Ichigo hissed.

Nel grabbed Ichigo's hands and pried them off Grimmjow's jacket, "Relax Itsugo, I'll tell you everything," Nel cooed, trying to get Ichigo to calm down.

Nel climbed into Ichigo's lap and leaned back into his chest, "Itsugo you and your sisters are a special breed of hollow, that is born of a shinigami and arrancar -I know you can figure out which parent is which- seeing as you are a special breed the hollow queen wishes to take you as her child," Nel spoke, playing with Ichigo's fingers.

"When you say take me as her child, you mean adopt me?" Ichigo asked, his tail twitching anxiously.

Nel nodded, and jumped out of Ichigo's lap, allowing said teen to stand, "Where can I find them?" Ichigo asked.

Uliquiorra took this chance to finally been in the conversation and answered the question. " Go down this hall turn left, go straight, then turn right and you'll hit two red doors, that's where you'll find them".

Ichigo thanked Uliquorra before grabbing Grimmjow's sword and taking it from its sheath, "I promise I'll give it back!" Ichigo yelled, running out the doors.

End flash back

Ichigo was panting heavily by the time he made it to the doors. He made the move to knock, but his hand was caught by a pale feminine hand. "Welcome, little one. I'm glad you could join us," A motherly voice said, soothing Ichigo's fluttering insides.

Ichigo looked up into crimson eyes, and gasped. The body of the mother-like voice was breathtaking; pale flawless skin, long ebony curls, and a curvy figure. This figure wore; a sunset orange silk kimono with large sleeves that hid her hands, the kimono design had black suns and light pink moons. The figure giggled and lead Ichigo into the room.

The hollow queen quitely made her way to a empty chair by a dark skinned man."As I'm sure you know… I am the hollow queen. I rule over the many species of hollows," The hollow queen spoke, her rich and lovely voice echoing in the fairly large room.

"Do you wish to rule over me?" Ichigo asked, completely serious.

Shaking her head, the hollow queen replied, "Never would I dream of ruling over you. Your breed is rare, therefore treated as royalty; I merely wish to train you, as if you were my own child".

"What about my sisters?" Ichigo asked, sitting in the empty chair beside Gin.

"I will bring them myself; if it is what you wish for".

Ichigo smiled and nodded, he would love his sisters to be with him, "I seem to recall, from the footage that Gin has shown me, that you have powerful friends," The queen spoke, motioning to the giant screen that hung from the wall on the north side of the room.

Ichigo mewed and nodded his head. The queen smiled and clapped her hands together, "That is wonderful, perhaps you would allow me to fetch them?" The queen asked, standing from her seat.

Ichigo grinned, his tail swishing happily.

"You should not eavesdrop little ones, it is quite rude," The queen spoke, a small smile on her face. She knew she would never get bored in the presence of the young teen in front of her.

Several people crashed into the room when the dark skinned man, that was sitting beside the queen suddenly yanked the door open. Nnoitra was the first to recover from his fall. "Szayel, get off me!" Nnoitra growled, pushing Szayel's leg away from his face with his cheek.

Szayel blushed at the position he was in, his legs where spread and his bum was on Nnoitra's crotch. "S-Sorry," Szayel stuttered, jumping up and away from Nnoitra.

Harribel groaned from underneath Ulquiorra and Nel. Nel stood and helped Ulquiorra up, allowing Harribel to stand and finally get air into her lungs.

Grimmjow chuckled and casually strolled into the room. He had told them not to eavesdrop. But did they listen? Of course not.

Ichigo's ears perked up when Grimmjow walked in, that motion did not go unnoticed by the hollow queen.

"Queen Siren, it is a true pleasure to see you," Grimmjow spoke, bowing slightly. Siren giggled, and fanned her face.

"Such a gentleman, Grimmjow".

"Of course, milady".

"Milady, we must leave. We have a meeting with Soul Society," The dark skinned man spoke, walking to his master's side.

"Must we go Jerin? We have just gotten here, and I have barely spoken to Ichigo" Siren whined, clutching her servant's arm.

Jerin frowned and took his master's hand in his, "Yes, milady, we must. But perhaps we shall come back after our meeting," Jerin spoke, stroking his masters hand. Siren gave a beaming smile before nuzzling into Jerin's shoulder.

Ichigo stifled a giggle, the queen reminded him of Rangiku. He missed her. She was one of the one's who didn't treat him as just a weapon.

Jerin bowed to Ichigo, then to Aizen and Gin. "Protect him for me Aizen, dear," Siren ordered, going to Ichigo and engulfing him in a motherly hug. Ichigo purred softly when Siren placed a kiss to his forehead.

Jerin snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "Have a good evening, everyone," Siren spoke, stepping through the portal, Jerin following her.

Aizen stood from his chair, "I told you all to stay in the cafeteria and eat," Aizen spoke, anger evident in his voice.

Ulquiorra chose this moment to speak, "Sir, we were told by Ichimaru-sama to protect Ichigo, if that means to disobey your orders, then so be it". Everyone took this time to stare at Ulquiorra in shock. They thought they would never see the day Ulquiorra would talk back to Aizen.

Aizen smiled, and turned to Gin. Said shinigami gulped, "I would like to see you in my quarters, Gin," Aizen ordered, quickly leaving the room.

"I am sorry, Ichimaru-sama" Ulquiorra apologized, bowing slightly.

Gin shook his head and smiled, "Do not apologize; it's not your fault. He would have been mad at me anyways. I put itching powder in Tousen's clothes," Gin said, a big grin on his face.

Ichigo grinned, and vowed not to get on gins bad side. Gin waved goodbye to everyone before leaving the room.

Ichigo mewed, and handed grimmjow his sword. "Sorry i took it, but i didnt know what i was up against" Ichigo apologized, his ears twitching slightly.

Grimmjow smiled and took his sword, putting it back in its sheath. "No problem" Grimmjow said, petting the hilt of his sword.

Ichigo mewed, and ran his finger across Grimmjows hollow mask, he shivered at the feel of the mask's teeth. "Will i get one" Ichigo asked, his finger still tracing the mask.

Grimmjow supressed a purr before answering ichigo." You should, Szayel says your hollowfacation should start in about three days maybe earlier"

Ichigo nodded and dropped his hand to his side.

Gin mewed, as he entered Aizens room. now he had to admit he was nervous. the lights were off and he couldnt sense aizens presence.

Gin jumped in surprise when hands grabbed his wrist from behind." You gave them orders when you shouldnt have" Aizen growled, tightning his grip.

" I know the most fitting punishment for you" Aizen spoke, causing gin to whimper.

Aizen released gins arms, knowing the lilac haired man wouldnt run. "Head down to the holding cells" Aizen ordered, searching his room for something important.

Gin obeyed Aizens orders and headed to the holding cells. He gasped at who he saw, His Snowy-chan was propped against the wall his captain robes ripped and covered in blood, he could tell that the small captains body was bruised in mulitple places.

Gin rushed over to the small white haired male and scooped him up into his arms, He growled and held the male close, he couldnt believe someone would hurt his snowy-chan.

kruubi: Nyah nyah *jumps up and down* fourth chapter down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....................!

Ichi: *mews* i hope toushiros okay

Kruubi: youll have to wait for next chapter to find out


	6. kittens redone

**Recap: **_**Gin obeyed Aizen's orders and headed to the holding cells. He gasped at who he saw. His Snowy-chan was propped against the wall, his captain robes ripped and covered in blood, and he could tell that the small captain's body was bruised in multiple places.**_

_**Gin rushed over to the small white haired male and scooped him up into his arms. He growled and held the male close; he couldn't believe someone would hurt his snowy-chan.

* * *

**_

_**A/n: *laughs nervously* ehehe hi **_

_**Readers- *glare* SHUT UP AND TYPE!**_

_***cringes* eep!*starts typing* *crying* im so sorry i made yall wait for this *sniffs* ive had a major lack of a inspiration, but thanks to a wonderful reviewer by the name of **__**anime-obsessed95 i got meh inspiration back*hugs* THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW IT TOTALLY KICKED MY WRITERS BLOCK'S ASS!~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gin looked up at Aizen with hate filled eyes, "Who did this!" Gin growled. Aizen didn't speak for several minutes having not been ready to look in greenish/blue eyes filled with anger and a promise of torture.

Aizen cleared his throat, before finally speaking, "I believe soul society did it; he kept mumbling about needing to save several people," Aizen spoke, lightly caressing Gin's cheek.

Gin smiled at the small but gentle gesture, a gesture that told him to calm down or things would get worse.

The lilac haired man looked back down to the unconscious teen in his arms, "Shall we leave Aizen-sama? I must tend to his wounds," Gin said, standing while cradling the white haired boy.

Aizen nodded and headed up the stairs that led out of the holding cells, behind him Gin followed, "Ask Szayel to examine him and ask for the necessary equipment to make sure he stay's in good condition," Aizen ordered, heading out into the hall.

Once in the hall the two shinigami noticed things where extremely quiet, which was very unusual.'Perhaps everyone has settled into their rooms?' Aizen thought.

Aizen then noticed Szayel calmly walking up to him, a huge grin plastered to his face. "Aizen-sama!, Ichigo has successfully expelled his inner hollow," Szayel giggled, finally letting his hyperness out.

Aizen chuckled and shook his head, already heading towards the scientist's lab. Upon noticing the unconscious teen in Gin's arms, Szayel's mood turned serious.

"Do you know how long he's been unconscious?" Szayel asked, lifting the teens eyelids, checking to see if he would respond.

Gin shook his head and sat the teen against the wall. Szayel grunted and checked the teens pulse; he smiled when he felt a steady beat.

"We'll have to put some salve on the bruises. Also if you would allow me to, I would like to check him for any other injuries?" Szayel asked, lightly touching the teens back, searching for any scabbed over wounds..

Gin growled and clenched his fingers, a sudden flare of anger growing in his chest. Beside his anger he nodded, he wanted to know the extent of damage he would have to inflict upon those who dared to hurt his beloved.

Szayel frowned and began to walk to his lab, all the while thinking of things he would need to make sure the teen would survive this little ordeal. Gin followed behind szayel, his face filled with rage.

Ichigo mewed and wiggled his way through grimmjows hollow hole ( hehe he did it again this time he's smaller maybe now he can fit?). Grimmjow grumbled and sat still, allowing the small child to giggle and wiggle his way through his hole.

Uliquorra smirked and watched the orange haired boy annoy grimmjow. He was very glad he wasn't saddle with taking care of the boy. Uliquorra quickly stood from the chair he had been sitting in when a loud cry filled the air. It would seem ichigo had gotten his foot caught in grimmjow's hollow hole and he fell, smacking the back of his head on the floor.

Grimmjow grimaced and tried to sooth the crying child. This was the scene that Aizen had walked into. With a sigh Aizen approached grimmjow and took the young boy. "Shh, little one, its alright" Aizen cooed, causing ichigo to stop crying.

Ichigo giggled and grabbed onto Aizen's hair, pulling hard on it. Aizen grimaced and tried to pry the child's hands off his Hair.

Starrk who had been watching the entire display had finally grown frustrated and walked over to Aizen.

"You suck at child care" Starrk muttered, tickling the chibi shinigami, successfully getting the child to release Aizen's hair.

Lilynette smiled and took the child from Starrk, said child giggled and played with the horns on her mask. "Where is the other child?" Aizen asked.

Starrk pointed to a small blanket where an identical version of ichigo-excluding the white hair and peircing gold eyes- sat, playing with a black and red teddy bear.

* * *

A/N: :D OMG I FEEL SO HAPPY, this re do seems better then original version i do believe i added better detail...don ya think?


End file.
